2 Clowns 1 Jared
by antivanbrandy
Summary: Real Life!J Pad x Insane Clown Posse. This is my first smut so please be gentle. uwu Enjoy/fav/review. It all means a lot. 3J is my OTP I am not a troll. 3


It was 4:20 pm on a Thursday during a flight from Vancouver to Austin

Jared was sitting in his window seat in business class when he was feeling a bit tight in his pants, he doesn't know what set it off

maybe it was the turbulence caused by the inept aircrafts flown by American Airlines, the worst airline in the business, doubled with the thought of just seeing Grown Ups 2 on the in-flight movie.

But regardless of the reason he was horny and he didn't know how to take care of it.

He thought of just getting a pillow and doing it under there but it would have been way too obvious. He needed to get to the bathroom. And fast.

He turned around to check to see if anyone was in queue for the restroom when he saw a man come out. a tall, voluptuous man, wearing black and white face paint, he noticed him from somewhere.

Then it suddenly hit him; it was Violent Jay from his favorite hip-hop group Insane Clown Possie. He turns in his seat and blushes because he was just so attractive

an animalistic lust took over Jared and his already erect cock ... he wanted to get up and rush straight to the bathroom when he realized another man come out. Thin yet muscular, bare head,

**it was Shaggy 2 Doop.**

He sat back down quickly not wanting to give away his situation. after he thought about it he realized; he didn't see Shaggy enter after Jay exited. Does that mean...?

They were in there... Together?... The thought sent shockwaves through Jared's system and straight into his cock. He just had to get in there and to attack his one eyed snake...

As he stood up a large blocky man was standing in his way. IT WAS JAY. He handed him a piece of paper and pushed him back into his seat with his big belly. Jared sat there as they went back to their seats in the back of the central aisle. Jared shakily opened the note to read what was inside, it read;

_"We saw you watching_

_we know you know_

_and we know you know you want to know this now_

_meet us in the bathroom in 5 minutes"_

Jared couldn't believe what he had just read, are his fantasies finally coming true? Is he going to do it with two DELICIOUSLY SEXY hip-hop artists? Being who he is, Jared, pondered what it would be like to do it with another man, he never had previously know this pleasure but he knows men always do everything better than women including romance.

He waited as the seconds rolled on when he looked behind him and noticed they were getting up,

they looked him in the eye,

another shock went through him to his meaty spear.

He stood up and gracefully walked to the bathroom. His tent fully pitched but bending at a precise angle to make it less obvious.

He arrived at the door and was about to knock when it opened and three hands pulled him inside

the door slid shut behind him and he was pushed against it

he was VIOLENTLY kissed by Violent Jay his black juggalo face paint smearing all over Jared's luscious lips.

Shaggy's petite yet capable penis was showing through his white briefs and Jared saw in the corner of his eye as his lips were still being mangled by the girthy man on top of him.

His hard Dick was almost too much for him to bear he had to get touched and he had to get touched IMMEDIATELY . . .

Minutes later Shaggy was behind him smooching his neck and Violent J was in front and he was sandwiched between the two clowns

with his pants around his ankles and his shirt rode up underneath his armpits.

All were sweating, face paint was running, Jared looked like a missing member of the posse with all the paint that was rubbed off on him.

His meaty spear was behind rubbed between the thunderous thighs of Jay. Suddenly... Jared felt Jay sliding down . . .

Next thing he knows Jay's thin lips engulfed his entire manhood. He yelped with pleasure.

As he was getting blown by the clown he felt a sharp yet pleasurable pain in his rear, Shaggy had buried his finger into his rear end. Hot bolts ran through his spine.

Later he realized that wasn't his finger but Shaggy's penis, he couldn't tell the difference.

Meanwhile,

_"DADDY JAY! DADDY SHAGGY! AAAAH!"_

Jared was climaxing for the third time. Now he was bent against the airplane toilet and Jay was in the back. And Shaggy was pleasuring himself in the corner.

Turbulance had hit again and pushed Jay deeper inside him. This was the only time Jared was thankful for the shitty plane he was on.

After he came again he turned around, got on his knees and blew Jay as his fat stomach was resting on his soft hair. (Shaggy still in the corner.)

He blew his loud clown load all over Jared and Shaggy was still in the corner.

Then Shaggy came I guess.

The bathroom was in mess of semen, face paint and other fluids but that wasn't much of a difference for American Airline airplanes.

As they parted ways and Jared made his way back to his crappy seat a smile shot across his face.

"I'm a juggalette now I guess."

**The End**

**?**


End file.
